Rewritten
by Ninja-Black
Summary: The Lake Trio was not enough to stop the ambition of Cyrus so Arceus is forced to intervene. In a last attempt to send a coach manages back in time, before the occurrence of the distortion. Just did not expect the intervention of Dialga and Palkia. Now, Ash's journey was more back and Arceus changed only managed a little help in their favor.


**-Rewritten-**  
**Prologue:**

The three guardians of the lake were weakened by the ritual, useless to the forces of the legendary Pokemon red chain controlled. The original power was something the Pokemon could not avoid, from the creator of the universe Arceus, and before that, they were as vulnerable as a Ground Pokemon it was before the Ice. Without the strength to counteract the damage, even released the original power control: Azelf, Uxie Mesprit and could only watch in the arms of their respective elected: Ash, Brock and Dawn.

The union of space and time was forming in front of witnesses, a new universe was formed within the current, causing the collapse of the latter. His Pokemon trying to destroy the chains that controlled Dialga and Palkia, but it was useless.

"My universe is here!" Apparent victory proclaimed leader of Team Galactic. It was inevitable, could see how the environment was slowly twisted to the creation of this new universe. The megalomaniac started laughing loudly at the victory assured. "Finally all the years of planning for this moment, years of research and sacrifices, all for this moment!"

"I'm afraid I can not let you do that." It was not an audible voice, it was almost like an echo reverberating in the mind of every person on the site. "Underestimate your ability to hurt and afraid that damage has been done to stop consequences." In a flash, riding across the top of the cave was the Pokemon creator, who gave life to everything.

"Arceus." Cyrus grunted with the unexpected, but not invincible. "I fear that you're late, I'll be the one replacing all your chaotic and imperfect creation." Human crowed, positioning himself in the position currently occupied Arceus. "Dialga! Palkia! Arceus attack!"

Both Pokemon had already given the base to start the new universe of Cyrus so was self-sufficient so that they could attack other targets. The two developed their characteristic attacks: Roar Spatial and Temporal Court, against their creator. At the same time, knowing how little time he had, his attention focused Arceus telepathic Ash, who until then could only watch helplessly with his friends and the current champion of Sinnoh.

"Ash, I have no time to lose. I'll send you back, before the creation of this universe and prevent it from happening again. I can send it to your friends because of temporal interference, but you can alert them of the danger in time." Before the coach could replicate a light blinded him; unfortunately attacks Dialga and Palkia Arceus had already reached, completely distorting the process by passing Ash. Time and space had been altered.

The area was Ash was upset and felt the backlash coach.

"Arceus, what happens?" White light is maintained, but the severity stopped feeling it. I could not even feel that was supposedly Pikachu on his shoulder or Azelf should be in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Ash.'ve Interrupted my process in you, I fear I have failed." Ash heard the words of Arceus stunned while the sound of your voice is heard more and more distant. "You will return in time but because Roar Court Temporary Space and lost control, also worsened the damage in space and time so that I can correct my mistake. The only thing available to me before you're too far in the fabric of time and space is to keep the bond you have with your Pokemon. Feelings that can go beyond time and space. That is the key! "

The voice of the Legendary Pokemon is stopped listening as the light made him lose consciousness. She could not speak, scream or breathe.

Not even felt I was in Mount Coronet.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ah!" I sit breathing heavily Ash waking from a nightmare, I could feel the cold sweat on the skin. "Monte Coronete, Azelf, Cyrus, Dialga, Palkia ... Arceus." Review what happened in order to declare that it was not a nightmare, it was reality.

His eyes adjusting to the darkness of the night as opposed to white light sleep, looked slowly around. It was familiar, utterly familiar, to the point where he felt comfortable here but also felt that I should not be here. Soon focused on her own body noticing a pretty big difference. It felt pretty weird and surroundings looked pretty big. He quickly put his hands to his face to see them soon in the light of the moon.

"What?" Quietly mention to see his hands, but when he heard his own voice seemed his voice first, everything took a back seat compared.

He jumped out of bed with two quick movements based on pure adrenaline caused by fear of the strange and bizarre situation, the error was that he could not stay standing on landing due to an unexpected change in the ground as they had some unexpected down stairs in the bed, I quickly noticed that it was his bed. Then I notice that the situation was so familiar, was in her room, in her home in Pallet Town.

"Did I really Arceus return back?" He pinched his arm to see if I was not dreaming, but no, I only get the pain.

It all seemed so surreal, just stood in the window a few minutes even trying to understand this great truth. The truth that his trip had not begun, in truth not yet know any of the friends he made in his travels, the truth that even those not caught any Pokemon that were great allies. The fact that his first Pokemon, Pikachu, still had not received from the hands of Professor Oak

He began to breathe rapidly in the absence of air, feeling his heart beating rapidly. Fear and uncertainty filled him: Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn and all your Pokemon, all still out there without even recognize. Kanto League, League Orange League Johto, Hoenn League, Battle Frontier, Sinnoh League, all this never happened. Never before had she felt more alone and helpless in his life, even when Misty left or lost for the first time in the Indigo League, all that paled in comparison to the great oppression in his chest and the terrible pain of loss massive of practically all his life.

He used the frame under the window to hold not to fall to the ground. I wanted to scream, shout needed, but was afraid to hear his own voice again, because it was just a reminder of the hell I felt at this moment.

It was when a tap of the window caught his eye. He quickly wiped his eyes to wipe the tears, leaving a small irritation in their eyes as a sign of mourning. The pounding of the window so he insisted to her feet and could see the cause.

Then his eyes met another pair of brown eyes. The surprise almost made him jump when he saw those eyes belonged to a small yellow creature, perfectly round pink cheeks, and neck, tail and the tip of his big ears black.

"Pichu-pi."

"A Pichu?" Ash was questioned to see him. Prolonged the time of the meeting of eyes, it looked as stunned as he was but somehow familiar. "No ... Pikachu!" Shouted in recognition and almost to the point of being completely unbelievable.

"Pichu-pi!" Replied in affirmation, so Ash did not take long to open the window to let him enter. The little baby Pokemon was embraced strongly by the eight year old boy, who might remind grateful. "Are you really your friend?"

"Pichu! Pi-Pichu!" Gestures towards the Pokemon in his arms, looked as stunned as Ash.

"I know that Arceus planned to send just before the past to prevent the Team Galactic conduct its plan. Dialga and Palkia intervened and this was the result. Though before you get Arceus said my tie with my Pokemon trainer, that feelings would be the key. I did not understand, but now I think so. believe you, you and others remember. " The baby mouse nodded in understanding, but Ash did not look too happy. "I'm still not small Pikachu and start my journey as a coach so I can not have Pokemon, I'll have to keep hidden, you and others to begin my journey. Would not be easy, friend."

"Pi-Pi-Pichu." He nodded understandingly.

"I'll take you to my secret place in the woods, played there when Gary bother me.'ll Try to take food, but you'll have to find food on your own, and what gives me mom will not be enough when the others arrive, if at all. ' That was something I was not sure Ash: How many Pokemon keep their ties with him? They were free and some did not arise as in the case of Donphan. Just thinking about it caused depression.

I was not sure of his age, but it will be difficult waiting period.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash was surprised and somewhat relieved that in just one month had already reached a good amount of your Pokemon, many of them were still babies but they had managed to get. The first, just two days after his return, specifically for a morning, a small Pidgey was hovering around his room. The little bird perched on the head of waking future coach, giving a complete shock, it was fortunate that his mother had left or had gone to investigate.

At first he did not understand, took a couple of minutes to realize that this little bird was Pidgeot it had left in the woods to take care of others in its class. It was a tremendous joy to know that even after being released ties with his Pokemon was still in force.

The next week was probably one of the most loyal of Ash Pokemon: Bulbasaur. If your future coach had been questioned? No, Ash was sure that would come sooner or later, and in response here was. The first thing I did was throw grass Pokemon to human's arms where he grew up. Bulbasaur had a significant smaller size indicating that was much younger than your state captured.

A mere two days away was the inevitable water Pokemon: Squirtle, former leader of the Squirtle Squad, and was happy to meet with the turtle. Like the rest showed renewed his youth, being almost the same size as the Squirtle of May at the time of capture. Also seen quite fun in games with Pichu, Bulbasaur and Pidgey. The three played merry with water jets and whips strain, dodging or jumping.

Finally, to complete the trio of three basic elements came Charmander. That was quite an event, the Pokemon of fire that had reached its peak stage was back and did not seem to have changed anything since evolved into Charizard. Sure it was a big impact to see him again as a small, like when he saw his old and powerful as a Pichu Pikachu back. But his attitude did not look disappointed, on the contrary, was glad to see his coach.

The Mankey was completely unexpected, the former champion returned as a small primate before evolving; unfortunately Ash had no hat on his head to give the Pokemon League competition for his famous hat was not yet won. That did not stop Mankey be presented with a few scratches on his face that his mother would question greatly to the time when crossing through that door. It was fortunate that he had time to bring it to others.

At the same time it was easy to keep his behavior as a child, Misty and Brock proving that they were right on to say that he was still only a child because his mother did not notice any difference or change in attitude in your child. Also tried to keep the same rivalry with Gary without this discovery about their Pokemon saved, who knows what he would do with all that ego? Counting the days to the time of his defeat in the Indigo League, surely that was something that really helped you grow.

For his Pokemon all was going well so far. Pidgey Mankey and helped collect food and their combined efforts were enough to cover Pichu, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and themselves. The problem arose when the collection was not enough food for the next Pokemon.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was an evening in Pallet Town. Ash had just returned from visiting her secret Pokemon in place, otherwise his mother would care enough for their well being. Calmly walk out the door to go to the kitchen, to his annoyance stature had to climb on a chair to see a note on the table from her mother. Today was staying with some friends and come a couple of hours later. Sighing went to the fridge to eat something, but his surprise was increased when he noticed that the refrigerator in question was open and in front of this was a small figure gulping like there's no tomorrow.

Ash moved the refrigerator door to see the suspect. His surprise knew no bounds when he noticed that the figure was a Pokemon completely familiar to be one of those captured by May and certainly his appetite was unmistakable. The Pokemon seemed to notice him because he stopped eating and turned to him. That's when he noticed patches of wet footprints were marked at the position of Pokemon and their fur was wet, the smell was salt water.

The Pokemon raised his right hand in greeting familiar with an extraordinary smile from ear to ear.

"Munchlax!"


End file.
